(ON HIATUS) You Can't Believe Your Eyes - A Lord of the Rings Fanfic
by MadSalty017
Summary: Madisyn was never e was always absorbed in some book or movie, never leaving her at, of course, was because of her chronic illness."Allergies to the world."She longed to go outside again, for longer than a few minutes every morning to get the mail, or take the trash out.One day, something odd happens.Of course, she's worried. But eventually she realizes she's okay.
1. ~The Basics~

~~ Characters ~~

Madisyn Faith Cooper

"It's never a good thing when I gotta move from my battle to save your butt."

Theme Song: Ceasefire- for KING COUNTRY

Actress: Katie Melua

Aragorn II Elessar Telcontar

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will."

Theme Song: Feel Invincible- Skillet

Actor: Viggo Mortenson

Legolas Greenleaf

"You would die before your stroke fell."

Theme Song: Geronimo- Sheppard

Actor: Orlando Bloom

The rest of the characters are also in this book, but there is so many that I cannot put them all in this chapter.


	2. Chapter One

I could tell when I woke up that it was going to be one of _those_ days. My entire body ached, and I could barely get out of bed to go get breakfast.

I'm chronically ill, which means my sickness never goes away. "Allergies to the world" my doctor called it. I always thought I was a burden to my parents, because they were always patting for me to get better, but it wasn't going to happen.

My days are defined by joint pain, muscle aches, and tons of pills. Those are then followed by the work load I have (I write book reviews online and answer surveys. Simple, but pays well).

I rolled out of bed, groaning as my shoulders seemed to give out. I knew that I would soon find myself back in bed, but right now I needed to eat.

I went to my dresser and pulled on my favorite outfit, jeggings with actual pockets and a very loose t-shirt. I didn't bother with a bra, I wasn't going out and it would hurt anyway.

I went into the kitchen and pulled a gluten free hot pocket out of the freezer. It was one of the things I wasn't allergic to, and let me tell you, when I first saw these online I started happy crying. I stuck the little slice in heaven in the microwave and sat on the chair I had stored in there. The pain fled from my body and I sighed in content. But as soon as the microwave buzzed, I stood and the pain was back.

I hobbled to the table like an old woman (I was only 23). Home was the one place I could act like I wanted to, and express my pain. I knew that if I went in public I would have to put on a smile and suffer. I pulled out the remote and silently clicked it on, with full intent of watching Lord of the Rings.

I don't know why I liked it so much. Maybe because it was long enough to distract me for a whole day, taking my pain away. Maybe it was because I related to Aragorn a bit, in the way that we had the same personality types. Maybe we could be siblings if I was Lord of the Rings.

After I finished my Hot Pockets, I moved to the couch. I noticed I was out of Ibuprofen, so I grabbed my charger that was by the couch, along with my portable charger, to take with me later when I went to pick up more. I knew my purse was by the door, ready to go. It always made things easier when I was fully prepped before I left.

I laid down on the couch, facing the TV. Aragorn was just dragging Frodo up to the bedroom in the Prancing Pony.

I went onto my phone and onto the Play Store, searching for Lord of the Rings. Maybe they would have a cool game or something I could do in relation to the trilogy. I rubbed my head once before scrolling through the selection.

Something new caught my eye. I had done my fair share of looking for Lord of the Rings stuff on the app, but I had never seen this before. It was labeled as 'Lord of the Rings Reality simulator'. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wasn't it supposed to be _Virtual_ reality? _Maybe it was a mistake._ I clicked on it, and saw that it had a 5 star rating. Since that was a rarity in the store, I downloaded it without looking to see what it was exactly.

As soon as it finished downloading I opened it, excited to see what lay in store for me.

I saw a character spreadsheet screen and immediately started to fill it out.

 **Full Name:** Madisyn Faith Cooper

 **Race:** Half-elf, half-man (I had always wanted to see someone like that in the series)

 **Age:** Appears 23, is 80 (good age for an elf?)

 **Hair:** Brown

 **Eyes:** Hazel

 **Misc. Body:**

This is where I paused. Did I want my character to be accurate to me? Or better? Eventually I decided to make her accurate to me. Middle Earth needed some chronically ill people.

 **Misc. Body:** Has chronic illness and pain, allergic to wheat, grass, trees, peanuts, and sesame. Has various tattoos.

 **Weapon:** Sword or Bow

 **Family:** Aragorn (Brother)

That seemed good enough. I groaned, realizing just how bad my head hurt. I paused my movie and stood, still looking through the page to make sure it was accurate. I grabbed my back, not looking up from my phone. At the bottom of the page, I saw a button labeled 'Start Simulation'. I shrugged, pressing the button and then stepping out the door.

I nearly screamed. I was standing in the middle of a plain, _this is_ not _my front yard!_ I turned around, and my house was no longer behind me. Instead a forest reached up and touched the sky. I reached behind me and hoped my bag was there. It was! I quickly pulled out my mask and put it on, reaching in my pocket to see if the chargers had come too. I was in luck, and I pulled the solar-powered portable charger out to charge.

What was going on? I looked at my phone to see that the app now read "Simulation Running."

 _Am I in a simulation right now?_ I looked around to see a group of people, only one of which being normal height. When they got closer, I was stunned to see the man I called my brother.

He stopped, mouth agape. "Is it true...?" That seemed to be more to himself. I slowly slid my mask off, despite my lungs burning. "Madisyn..." He ran forward and hugged me.

Hey, I'm not complaining, but why is he hugging me like this? Why did he know my name?

"Excuse me... But I don't know what is going on," I explained softly.

"Madisyn you've been missing for years. Let us travel to Elrond, he will check on you." Aragorn took me and led me to the group.


End file.
